It's Friday!
by Flowers of Dusk
Summary: Just a friday lunchbreak at my school, I didn't know what kind of category to put it in because it's just something I had in mind... An easy one-shot, CAN be continued if liked, more random stuff later. Rated T for language. BAD language.


Hey guys, this is just a simple one-shot on school, it might become

The day's friday and it's just what happens during whatever the hell I seem to do.

Claimer: I own my life.

Disclaimer: I don't ow the school, if I did though (place pun here.) Nor do I own 'Marvin's Room' by Drake.

~It's Friday~

PS/ No flames, this is just for fun, this also contains mature language.

Ugh, disgusting. That's exactly what Brooklyn is. A horrible bitch, another word that describes her! Surprising that she hasn't made "Bitch of the year" in the classrooms she 'learns' in. I sat in the cafeteria with my best friend Kayus. I scoffed and turned my attention to the ever-so-clever brain-teen, Kayus. She was ranting off about something she learned in science just before lunch break, I zoned out as soon as she said 'genetic transformation'. I smiled at the thought, not noticing the scold she was giving me before making the loudest 'ahem' I've ever heard her make. I whipped my head up to look at her, her ringtone choosing that time to blare "Marvin's Room".

_I'm just saying you can do better,_

_tell me have you heard that lately?_

_I'm just saying you can do better._

_And I'll start hatin' only if you make me._

Kayus flinched, but didn't answer. I know exactly who it is, Kayus' ex-boyfriend. "I swear to any god that will listen, if he calls again I'm going to go fucking find that asshole and give him a piece of my mind!" I growled, sneering at the phone. As if on cue, the ring tone went off again, and I lost my temper. I grabbed the LG from her pocket, stood up abruptly and stormed out of the cafeteria with Kayus trailing behind me begging not to say anything. "Oh I'll say something alright..." I growled under my breath. I pushed the 'talk' button and was immediately met with the loud ranting voice of Jason the Jerk. "Listen, Kayus! I swear that hooker came onto m-" I interrupted him before he made his excuse, "Hey asshole, if you call, text, or contact Kayus in any way, I will find you and rip off your dick." I flipped off the phone and handed it back to Kayus, who stood stock-still, staring at me. I stormed back into the cafeteria to finish my lunch. I waited for her to come back, but before she did, a large group of girls who literally looked the same as the girl leading them (barbie blonde hair and plastic faces ). "So, the stupid dog actually showed it's face, huh?" Brooklyn taunted, just like any other bitch in the school, she has blonde hair an blue sickening eyes. She isn't skinny though, she's fatter than me, Kayus, and Brianna combined... Which wasn't much. "So, a thought finally crossed your mind? Must have been a long, sad journey." I remarked, taking out my books without glancing up from my table. "The fuck does that mean, pig-face?" She countered yet again, narrowing her eyebrows and placing her hands on her lumpy hips. "It means that you're a dumb, stupid bitch with no brain." I looked up from my bag and stared at her. "And if you don't fucking leave me alone, your period will be coming out of your nose." I growled lowly, glaring at her. "Oooh, I'm so scareeed." she said smugly, smirking behind to to her 'friends'. So she's entertaining the crowd, is she? Well she has another thing coming. I stood up, becoming the same height as her. "I said _leave me the fuck alone._" I growled lowly yet again. "What are you gonna do-" I chose the exact moment to raise my fist, clench it and punch her square in the jaw, making her stumble over. I kicked her face as she bent over clutching her bleeding nose. Before she came back to full height, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it towards her blonde followers. They stood there, mouths agape as I took my bag and left, rushing past Kayus who was just coming in and pulled her along with me. "What was _that?_" She exclaimed as soon as we were in the hallway, just outside the History classroom. "That Kayus, is called beating the shit out of someone you absolutely dislike." I smirked, and the bell for lunch break wailed through the school.


End file.
